The embodiments described herein relate to an X-ray imaging apparatus and a detector panel, more specifically, the present invention is related to an X-ray imaging apparatus having a system console including an X-ray emitter and a control circuit, and a detector panel including an X-ray detector, an electronic circuit for interface, and a battery for power supply, as well as to a detector panel for the X-ray imaging apparatus.
There is a mobile type X-ray imaging apparatus as a sort of X-ray imaging apparatus. This type of X-ray imaging apparatus is comprised of a movable system console and a portable detector panel. The system console comprises an X-ray emission device and a controller device, while the detector panel comprises an X-ray detector, a signal processing circuit for interface, and a battery for power supply.
For X-ray imaging, the X-ray imaging apparatus is moved to the sickroom of a patient. To take images in the sickroom, the detector panel is placed on the imaging location of the patient, and the X-ray is emitted thereto from the opposite side. The X-ray signal, which is detected by the detector panel, is transmitted via a wired or wireless line to the system console (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-336227 (para. 0017 to 0020, and FIG. 1)